A process of forming a hole for attaching a rimless frame, such as a so-called two point frame in an eyeglass lens, has been carried out manually by means of a drilling machine and the like. In recent years, however, an eyeglass lens processing apparatus which carries out the process automatically has been proposed (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,124 (JP-A-2003-145328)).